Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, mobile communication devices, portable entertainment devices (e.g., handheld video game devices, multimedia players) may include user interface devices that facilitate interaction between a user and the computing device.
One type of user interface device that has become more common operates by way of capacitance sensing. A capacitance sensing system may include a touch screen, touch-sensor pad, a touch-sensor slider, or touch-sensor buttons, and may include an array of one or more capacitive sensor elements (also referred to as sensor electrodes). Capacitive sensing typically involves measuring, through sensor signals (e.g., increase electrode responses), a change in capacitance associated with the capacitive sensor elements to determine a presence of a conductive object relative to the capacitive sensor elements. However, a non-conductive object is difficult to detect and process, particularly when the non-conductive object that is underwater. Therefore a need exists for effective underwater non-conductive touch detection and tracking.